stanagainstevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Stan Against Evil
Stan Against Evil is an American comedy horror television series created by Dana Gould. The series stars John C. McGinley, Janet Varney, Nate Mooney, and Deborah Baker Jr. The series premiered on IFC on October 31, 2016. In January 2018, it was announced that IFC had renewed the series for a third season. On January 25, 2019, Gould announced that the series was cancelled.Creator Dana Gould Confirms That IFC Has Cancelled "Stan Against Evil" - Bloody Disgusting Premise A New Hampshire town built on the site of a massive witch burning is haunted by demons, spirits, and witches, that all hate the authorities responsible for their demise, and those of their ilk. Stan Miller, the former sheriff, teams up with Evie Barret, the new sheriff, to defend the town from the supernatural. Cast and characters :For the full series credits: Stan Against Evil/Credits Main *John C. McGinley as Stanley Miller, the former sheriff who is forced to resign after a violent outburst at his wife's funeral *Janet Varney as Evie Barret, the new sheriff of the town and a single mom *Nate Mooney as Deputy Leon Drinkwater *Deborah Baker Jr. as Denise Miller, Stan's daughter Recurring *Mick Ignis as Stella Stanas *Danielle Phelan as Karen *Denise Boutte as Lara Bouchard *Dana Gould as Kevin, the gravedigger *Randall Newsome as Constable Eccles *Grace DeAmicis as Grace, Evie's daughter Episodes Season 1 (2016) Season 2 (2017) Season 3 (2018) Production On February 22, 2016, the series was picked up for an eight episode first season,IFC Orders Comedy Series From Hank Azaria, Dana Gould - Variety which began filming in June 2016 in Atlanta,John C. McGinley To Star In IFC Comedy-Horror Series Stan Against Evil | Deadline and premiered on October 31, 2016, on IFC.TCA: 'Stan Against Evil' Gets Premiere Date Of November 2, 2016 | Deadline'Stan Against Evil' Trailer; Something Amiss In Willard's Mill | Deadline On December 13, 2016, IFC renewed the series for a second season, which premiered on November 1, 2017.'Stan Against Evil' Renewed For Season 2 By IFC | Deadline In January 2018, it was announced that IFC had renewed the series for a third season.'Stan Against Evil' Renewed For Season 3 By IFC | Deadline Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the first season has a 67% approval rating with an average rating of 5.24/10 based on 12 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads: "Stan Against Evil is a light, gruesome horror-comedy with a fun premise, but the series has yet to solidify its tone and characters."Stan Against Evil: Season 1 - Rotten Tomatoes On Metacritic, the first season has a score of 57 out of 100, based on 8 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews".Stan Against Evil Reveiws - Metacritic Gallery :For a full collection of images: Stan Against Evil/Gallery Teasers Stan Against Evil Official Teaser IFC Stan Against Evil Season 2 Teaser IFC Stan Against Evil Season 3 Teaser IFC Trailers Stan Against Evil Season 1 Official Trailer IFC Season 2 Official Trailer (2017) Stan Against Evil IFC Behind the Scenes Stan Against Evil Behind the Scenes The World of Stan Against Evil w Dana Gould & More IFC Stan Against Evil Behind the Scenes The Plot Thickens in Willard's Mill IFC BTS More Monsters Stan Against Evil IFC References External Links * * Category:Browse